


An Awkward Tech

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, Declarations Of Love, Everybody is alive and well, F/M, Fluff, Frozen sing a long, Halloween, I will try to write a chapter every few weeks, Matt is a Sweetheart, Matt is a computer tech, Matt is honestly the best, Matt makes breakfast, Meet the Family, More tags to be added, Rooftop Garden, Sentimental moments, Solo Triplet AU, Some clothed grinding, and romantics, anniversary of meeting, both of you are awkward af, but it will end at some point, everybody loves reader, first anniversary time!!, incessant pestering about getting engaged, kylo is a good brother, lando hosts a halloween dance, make out sessions, matt gets violent to protect his princess, reader is multi talented, reader roasts ben and kylo to their faces cuz they asked a stupid question, she can sew really well, some more tooth rotting fluff, spoopy fluff, text conversations, this story could go on forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You and Matt are both college students. You meet because you got a virus on your laptop, and your best friend/ roommate knows him from a class and asks him to help remove it. Your relationship grows from there.





	1. Part One: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ever growing work. I have ideas for around a total of six parts (chapters). There might be more and there will be time skips.

This had to be the worst day of your year, you chose to try working on your term paper at a coffee shop off campus for once, and everything went wrong. First, some guy in too much of a hurry caused a lady to spill half her drink on your favorite sundress, which will probably be stained forever now. Thankfully you also had your gym clothes with you so you could change into some dry clothes. Then, some prick took the last spot near an outlet while looking you in the eye, seeing you had a laptop pressed against your chest, and he didn’t even have anything that needed to be plugged in! And finally, to top this grand experience off, you somehow got a virus on your laptop. Thankfully your documents are saved onto your student profile so you can work on a different computer, but you really didn’t want to spend the money to deal with this shit. This lead to you ranting to Ally about how you are cursed and doomed to work shitty jobs the rest of your life instead of in a research lab like you are going to school for and how you really hated going to the campus library because it was too quiet but that is the only computer always available to you right now. When you finished your rant, your friend reassured you that you are not cursed and that she knew of a guy in her philosophy class that is an I.T. magician since he is going to be a computer technician, and that she would get his information in class tomorrow for you.

The next afternoon, you were rudely awoken from your nap by your roommate bursting into the apartment screaming your name. As you groggily walked out of your room, you were greeted by the sight of not only your friend, but also a tall man in a light grey tee and jeans with a mop of blonde hair and glasses, who had a sort of awkward air about him.

“(y/n), sorry to interrupt your nap, but this is Matt, the guy I told you about last night. I told him about your laptop in class as promised, and he said he could come over right now to get you back on it asap! So here he is! I have a date to get to, so see ya guys later.”

After she left, you took a moment to properly introduce yourselves before getting your laptop for Matt to inspect. As he worked you couldn’t help but look at him. He definitely was kind of awkward, and he seemed so hyper aware of his size that he folded in on himself while he worked and hesitated before moving to touch anything else. However, you realized he was kinda cute in his movements and demeanor and had a very handsome face. You were brought out of your thoughts by the sound of his deep voice.

“What? Sorry, Matt, I was zoned out and didn’t hear.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I was just wondering, how long have you known Ally.”

“We have been friends since kindergarten, and it has been our dream since fourth grade to grow up and go to college together and share an apartment, and here we are now!”

“That sounds like a movie. The only people I still talk to from that long ago are my two brothers, Ben and Kylo, and only because we live in the same house.”

“You have two brothers, are they older or younger? I have always wanted an older brother, but all I have is a little sister.”

“Well, technically they are older by 15 and 30 minutes respectively, but I like to ignore that fact.”

“YOU’RE A TRIPLET!!”

“Yes. (Y/n) did you really need to scream that? And I think this first sweep is almost completed so I can see how much more work I need to do.”

“I probably didn’t need to scream, but I love to meet multiples since I’m a gene nerd and like to see the differences in appearance of both identical and fraternal multiples. And cool, I hope this isn’t causing you too much trouble.”

“It isn’t, don’t worry.”

And then the apartment settled into a comfortable silence with Matt working and you going between using your phone and watching Matt. After about an hour your stomach let out a loud grumble. You looked up at Matt to see he had a slight smirk on his face while he continued to type and click away.

“Hey, mister, I wouldn’t laugh, you are probably hungry too. You have been working for a few hours now, and you came from class”

“Possibly. I love this stuff so it hasn’t felt like that much time has passed.”

“Well, do you want to take a break and join me for some dinner at the cafe around the corner?”

“Umm, sure. Why not, just, uhhh, give me a second, I wanna finish this real quick.”

Once at the cafe, things got awkward, because of who you guys are. Things were quiet while looking over the menu and after ordering you had to speak up.

“Sooo, uh, is fixing my laptop difficult?”

“Uhh, no, not really. It is more time consuming than difficult. I have removed worse, my brother Kylo is not the smartest when it comes to choosing safe websites to visit.”

“Oh, okay. What got you into computers?”

“Well, I have always been really introverted, growing up my brothers’ friends would ignore me because I was ‘different’ with my glasses and blonde hair, since neither of them have glasses and they both have shades of dark brown hair, in elementary school they said I had cooties and that caused the difference. Despite my brothers’ best efforts to get them to include me, I was left alone with video games and stuff and I started getting interested in how they worked, and here I am. Well, uhh, that’s my story, what are you going to school for and why?”

“I definitely understand being alone, and that caused me to get interested in trying to figure why and how things worked. That life helped me excel in science, and with years of my science teachers telling me to pursue a career in the sciences, I’m now going to school to hopefully work in a research lab and find a cure for cancer one day, because if a sixth grade me can figure out that the cause of tan lines is primarily that the pigment in your skin gets lighter when not exposed to the sun not that your skin is getting darker, which is does to protect the cells, then an adult me full of knowledge can figure out one way to stop cancer. There are many forms of cancer that each need a different treatment so…”

“Wow, (y/n), just uhh wow. I don’t know what to say. That is amazing. I wish my introvertedness lead me to have such a noble ambition. I just think computers are cool and want to work with them forever. Just… wow. You are so amazing, and I just met you.”

“That’s sweet to say, thank you Matt. And what you’re doing is noble too, because there are always idiots like me who fuck up their computer and need it saved. Plus, you’re already helping people while I haven’t even been in a real lab yet. And you are amazing too.”

After that your conversation only stopped when both of you were chewing at the same time, which only happened a couple of times. You talked about your favorite memories with your siblings, how strange and eclectic and wonderful people in the STEM fields are, and how you both hated that answers in the humanities were not simply right or wrong but up to your thoughts and the evidence you provided. You insisted that you would pay for Matt’s meal since he took the time out of his life to come help you with a moment’s notice, even if he suggested coming over right after class. You finally got him to accept when you told him he could pay for your meal the next time.

“Wait, so, that uhh means there will be a next time?”

“Uhhmm yeah. If that is okay with you. You just seem really cool and I want to get to know you better and I’m able to geek out about things with you that Ally doesn’t completely understand since she is not a science person.”

“Oh, umm, okay, yeah. We will have a next time, for sure. You’re cool too, and I uhh really enjoy talking about that stuff too, my brothers aren’t science people either, business and the arts, at the moment.”

The walk back to your apartment was pleasant. You asked Matt to explain what he had been doing to your laptop to remove the virus, because it interested you so you needed to know how it worked. After explaining, he told you that he should be done shortly after you returned, and that you should have no problems with it.

And he was correct, it took about half an hour more, and he was finished. You wrote down your number on a notepad, then ripped out the sheet and handed it to him, “I think you’ll need this so we can plan a next time, well hopefully minus the computer problems, but uhh, I think you knew what I meant.”

“Oh, yeah, I think that would be helpful,” he quickly wrote out his number on the notepad you used, “and, uhh, here is mine, so you can let me know if any other problems happen with your laptop. Thank you for dinner, (y/n), and goodnight.”

With a sudden burst of courage, you stepped closer to him, “It was the least I could do to thank you for fixing my laptop. Thank you for doing that on such short notice Matt. Goodnight.” Before he could turn around and leave, you took hold of his wrist and left a quick kiss on his cheek, “I’ll talk to you soon Matt.”

Both of you began to blush after you stepped back to where you were standing.

“Yeah, umm, yeah, talk to you soon (y/n). Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Matt.”

After Matt left, you kicked yourself because why would you just kiss his cheek. You didn’t know if he liked you like that, hell you didn’t know if you liked him romantically or not, although you were pretty sure you did. After a while of letting it brew in your mind and eat away at your sanity, and the likeliness of Ally returning home tonight slimming, you decided to text him.

10:23 pm: _Hey Matt, this is (y/n). I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries by kissing your cheek this evening. I don’t know what got over me, and I am very sorry if I did._

10:30 pm: **Hi (y/n). No, you did not overstep boundaries. It took me by surprise, but it was not unwelcome.**

10:33 pm: _ok I was afraid I made you uncomfortable. Did you get home ok_

10:37 pm: **yeah I did. Your text actually allowed me to escape my brothers’ interrogation of where I was. And you did not make me uncomfortable**

10:42 pm: _that is good to hear. What did you tell them_

10:50 pm: **I text them after class that I was going to be home later than normal since I was going to fix somebody’s computer, but they needed more info since, you know, they’re my siblings**

**I told them that a girl in my class said her roommate’s laptop got a virus and she needs to finish her term paper and wants to do it from the comfort of her own home, so I said I could fix it right away.**

**Then after a few hours she got really hungry so she invited me to dinner at a cafe near her apartment.**

11 pm: _pretty accurate, although you were hungry too. And i understand siblings (and best friends/roommates) i know ally will want all the deets when she comes back_

11:05 pm: **I’m almost always hungry. And my brothers know that, so that wasn’t a necessary fact. I also told them that you are pretty**

11:06 pm: _YOU WHAT!!??_

11:08 pm: **what? It isn’t a lie, you are pretty**

11:10 pm: _you didn’t have to tell them that though_

_Well they probably would have tried to weasel it out of you anyways because what are siblings supposed to do?_

11:13 pm: **you are correct about everything. I’m getting tired, so goodnight for the final time (y/n). Have sweet dreams :)**

11:16 pm: _me too. Goodnight Matt :) I’m happy we met today. Sweet dreams :)_


	2. Part Two: The "Next Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the “next time” dinner!

A few days passed and you and Matt continued having small conversations over text. You would text him to complain about your stupid paper and annoying classmates and he would fire back with complaints about his brothers and classmates as a show of understanding. At some point you guys decided you would have your “next time” dinner the night after your paper was due to celebrate. Ally fully interrogated you when she got home the next morning since you and Matt were texting nonstop from when she walked in to after she came back to the kitchen after a shower. She fully approved your crush, since apparently she had been trying to find a way to introduce Matt to you from the moment she saw him the first day of class. When you told Matt all you shared with her, you left off that comment from Ally. That would be something you would share if you ever started dating.

Right after you turned in your paper, you text Matt that you were finally done, and to see if he would finally tell you where he got reservations for tomorrow, since apparently you finishing your term paper required going to a restaurant that needs a reservation.

5:40 pm: **no, I’m not going to tell you the name of the restaurant, but you need to wear something nice**

5:43 pm: _sir, why must we go to a restaurant that requires nice clothes_

5:46 pm: **cuz I want to treat you. Papers are hard, and that virus must have caused a lot of stress**

5:48 pm: _oh yeah, definitely ;P_

5:53 pm: **why do I even talk with you :p**

5:57 pm: _cuz ya like me_

5:58 pm: **maybe**

6:02 pm: _okay, yeah, “maybe”. Can you please tell me the name of the restaurant? I want to look up the menu_

6:07 pm: **I’m not gonna tell you. But they serve pasta so you’ll be good.**

6:10 pm: _you know me so well, ya nerd_

6:12 pm: **yeah i do and am. you’re a nerd too, so I wouldn’t be talking ma’am**

6:14 pm: _shut up_

6:16 pm: **fun fact I haven’t spoken a word out loud in an hour so I can’t shut up, I’m already shut**

6:17 pm: _YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SIR!_

6:19 pm: **I do but I enjoy messing with you. I gotta go, we are having dinner with our parents tonight. Pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow**

6:21 pm: _have a good evening. See you tomorrow :)_

You spent most of the day talking with Ally about the possibility of Matt actually really liking you, and that is why you are going to a nice restaurant. She also convinced you to let her do your hair and makeup for the dinner because what are friends for. Around 5 you changed into your favorite dress and flats and sat and waited for Matt to arrive. You hoped he would arrive early, because you were excited and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

As you had hoped, Matt knocked on your apartment door ten minutes early. You greeted him with a hug and asked if he wanted to come in or leave now, he opted to come in for a moment. As he walked to the couch, you took note of his outfit, a pale blue dress shirt and dark grey slacks. After you shut the door, you joined him on the couch.

“So, uhh, will you tell me the name of the restaurant now?”

“Nope. You’ll find out when we get there.”

“Fine… I really like your outfit, it looks really nice on you.”

“Oh, uh, thank you. I really like your dress. You look pretty, like always.”

At some point Ally had entered the room from her own, and you didn’t notice. “Will you two just make out or something already, like seriously.”

“ALLY! Really, why are you like this. We should head out now, shouldn’t we Matt?”

“Yeah, uhh we should.”

You followed Matt to a nice looking black sedan. He opened up your door for you and closed it before getting in himself. The drive was quiet except for the radio and the passing traffic, because of the residual awkwardness from Ally’s perfectly timed comment. Matt broke the silence to tell you that you were almost there, and when he pulled into the driveway you realized he made reservations at one of the nicest Italian restaurants in the city. He pulled up to the valet station and was out of the car and at your door before you could even process that this was really happening. He offered his hand to assist you with getting out of the car, then offered his arm to lead you into the restaurant.

A nice hostess stood behind a desk and greeted you both when you walked in. “Good evening and welcome. Mr. Organa-Solo, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight. If you two would please follow me, your table is ready.” She lead the two of you to a slightly secluded booth in the corner, “As requested, sir, and James will be your server for the evening. Enjoy.”

“Matt, you didn’t have to bring me to a place this nice. And why does the hostess know you?”

“I did have to, and I’ll tell you why in a moment. Also, my family comes here often, my mom is a senator.”

“She is a what?!”

“My mom is Leia Organa, the well-known sassy hard-headed senator.”

“Oh my god. And that is why your last name sounded familiar. Now, can you please tell me why you brought me here?”

Right after you said that, James arrived to take your drink order and bring you a basket of bread. After he left Matt spoke up, “Uhh, well, umm, there are two reasons. One is that I wanted to make sure I definitely covered what you paid for our whole meal last week, because that is who I am….”

“Okay, and the second reason?”

“Well, you see, Ally kind of got my feelings right earlier. Well, I don’t want to necessarily make out with you right now, but I do really like you (y/n). And I would like to know if this could count as our first date, if you like me too.”

“Oh, Matt. I really like you too. I would love for this to be our first date.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, I was going to ask you out on a date at the end of the night if you didn’t, so…”

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe this. I thought you just liked me as a friend or something like that.”

“I thought the same thing about you!”

The night went on perfectly fine after that. No awkward silences, only pleasant conversation, some giggles, and one game of footsie that you accidentally initiated when you stretched out your leg. You both enjoyed your meals and shared a nice dessert.

While you waited for the valet to bring back the car, Matt asked if you wanted to visit his favorite place to go and think in the middle of the night. Not wanting the night to be over yet you agreed.

Matt drove you to some type of small warehouse building, and when he got out of the car, you stayed put because of his apparent need to open doors for you, and you weren’t going to complain.

As he lead you around the building to a locked gate he explained that his family owned the building and it was currently his brother’s art studio, but the roof was mainly his. He lead you through the courtyard before going into the building and up a stairwell to reach the roof. Once there, Matt flipped a switch on the wall at the top landing then opened the door to a roof covered in various potted plants from succulents to roses to vegetables, a few benches, a picnic table, and it was all illuminated by a lot of white string lights.

“Oh, Matt, this is beautiful! Did you put all of this together yourself?”

“Mostly. My mom taught me how to tend to a lot of the plants and chose some out herself, and I had help from my brothers to bring up the benches and table. It is calming to care for all these plants, and sometimes when my brothers are annoying me or I can’t sleep I come here to relax and let my mind wander.”

“Wow, I wish I had a place like this. I just end up laying in bed the whole time.”

“Well, since we are dating, anytime you feel the need to come here just let me know and I’ll come and take you. I even keep a sleeping bag and tent in the shed for really bad nights. I guess I should get another sleeping bag for you.”

“Aww, that is so sweet of you Matt.”

The two of you continued to sit next to each other on the bench you ended up on in comfortable silence. You held his hand and rested your head on his shoulder while just watching the distant city lights and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. A few times Matt placed a kiss on the top of your head which made you smile. After awhile, he lightly squeezed your hand so you slightly lifted your head in order to look at him and smiled when you locked eyes.

“Thank you for coming up here with me. You are the first non-family member to come up here.”

“It is my pleasure, I didn’t and don’t want the night to end. It feels like an honor to be the first outsider up here. Thank you for tonight Matty, I have really enjoyed it.”

You both looked at each other for a moment longer before you leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet and innocent kiss that left you both blushing and smiling like fools.

“I, umm, have really enjoyed tonight, too. Can I uh kiss you again?”

“Yes, Matt, please.”

This time Ally’s tease from earlier became reality. Matt got you to sit across his lap and held your waist, and, to help yourself keep your torso turned, you cupped his head in your hands. The kisses were long and passionate, you were the first one to involve your tongue but after Matt realized what you wanted, he matched you in dominance. You eventually parted and rested your foreheads together while you caught your breath.

The two of you just sat there holding each other for awhile longer, before you both decided that if you stayed out any longer you would be unable to escape the torment of teasing from your nosy roommates about what you had to have done on such a long date.

When you arrived at your complex, Matt walked you to your door before leaving you with a goodnight kiss and wishing you luck with Ally’s inevitable interrogation. You told him to text when he got home, wished him luck with his brothers, and gave him one last hug and kiss before unlocking your door.

You were greeted by Ally sitting on the couch in her pjs just waiting for you to enter. “Sooo, how was dinner?”

“It went well. He took me to a nice Italian restaurant that his family frequents, and I found out that his mom is Senator Leia Organa.”

“Anything else you would like to add, like maybe the reason it is almost 11 and you left at 5:30?”

“Well, he asked me if the dinner could count as our first date, to which I said yes. Then after dinner he took me to his rooftop garden that is on top of his brother’s art studio. And now I am back and he is driving home.”

“(y/n) I know you are leaving out more details, you know I need everything. So spill woman! Did things get spicy?”

“Not in the way you are thinking Ally. We just sat and talked for a bit, then just sat. He kissed the crown of my head a few times, then we actually kissed and made out for a bit.”

“Sounds romantic, you guys seem too sweet already, I don’t think I could handle a double date with you two.”

“Okay Ally, whatever you say. I’m going to bed, goodnight.”

“Goodnight (y/n).”

Once you got into bed, your phone buzzed with a bunch of texts from Matt.

11 pm: **I’m home.**

**My brothers are already in bed or out. I’m safely in bed now so I think I have escaped the interrogation for tonight**

**Wait I just heard a door open, at least one of them heard me come in, I don’t think I actually esacaped**

**I was right, they both ambushed me with questions in my room**

11:05 pm: _oh no. Ally was legit just sitting on the couch in silence waiting for me when I walked in. she wasnt that bad thankfully_

11:30 pm: **I SURVIVED!!!! They wouldnt believe me when I said we only kissed. They are lumps but i finnally convinced them**

11:32 pm: _Ally beleived me, thank god, but she caught on that i left out details in the begining_

_She also said she would never go on a double date with us because we are already “too sweet”_

11:35 pm: **oh goodness…**

You had begun to drift off to sleep waiting for his response after his interrogation, and fell asleep before you could type out “goodnight.”

11:45 pm: **I am going to assume you fell asleep. Goodnight sweetheart ❤**


	3. Part Three: Oh Brother(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brothers are big brothers even if they are less than half an hour older. Matt and reader visit the garden again, and more meals.

When you woke up the next morning and read Matt’s text you couldn’t help but smile. He called you sweetheart, your favorite pet name, although he didn’t know that.

8:14 am: _Good morning Matty :) sorry I fell asleep last night before saying goodnight, I was already dozing off when you text you survived and ended up passing out_

8:17 am: **Good morning to you, (y/n). Don’t worry about it, you had a long exciting day.**

**I am going to be heading over to the garden in a little bit, do you want to come along? We can get breakfast first at the cafe if you’d like.**

8:20 am: _I’d love to_

8:22 am: **Ok, I’ll be there in 20 minutes**

8:24 am: _see you then!_

You quickly got up and brushed your hair and teeth and then changed into your favorite sundress, which thankfully didn’t stain, and some strappy sandals. Before heading out to the living room, you grabbed a floppy sun hat to wear in the garden. Ally was already in the living room, sitting on the floor at the coffee table eating some cereal and reading something on her phone, when you entered.

“Let me guess, Matt?”

“Yeah, we’re going to breakfast and then to his garden again.”

“Sickeningly sweet. How are we even friends, you a sweet romantic and me a cynical ass.”

“We weren’t like that in kindergarten. Plus we complement each other, so, ya know.”

“Yeah, I do.”

You had just sat down on the couch when Matt knocked on the door.

“That must be Mr. Lover boy. Have fun (y/n), love ya.”

“See you later Ally. Love ya, too.”

You opened the door to greet Matt, only to see that he was joined by two other men about his height but with dark brown hair.

“Uhh, hi (y/n). In case you couldn’t guess, these are my brothers Ben and Kylo. They umm wanted to come help tend the garden and meet you I guess.”

“Oh, uhh, nice to meet you both. And good morning. I’m ready to head out, so let’s go.”

You grabbed Matt’s hand and lead the way out of the building. Kylo and Ben followed a few feet behind and you heard them softly talking to each other. You and Matt took the stairs while Kylo and Ben thankfully went down the elevator.

Once safely out of sight and earshot of the others inside the stairwell you stopped Matt and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, “Sorry, I’m not one for kissing in front of others. Good morning Matty.”

“I understand, especially in front of my brothers. And sorry about them, they invited themselves, they both got into the car before I could lock the doors and drive away.”

“That is okay, and I’m assuming we are driving to the cafe instead of walking.”

“Yeah, they are lazy bums. If they aren’t in the gym they don’t like to do much exercise.”

You kissed once more before heading down the stairs and to the car. Ben and Kylo didn’t say a word to either you or Matt until you were seated at the cafe. Then they tag teamed trying to get as much info out of you as possible.

“So, (y/n), Matt here hasn’t told us what you are going to school for. Mind enlightening us?” Ben prodded.

“Well, I’m going to help find a cure for cancer one day. I’ll be working in a lab for a living.”

Kylo smacked Ben’s shoulder, “Of course our brother found another brainiac. He needs to have somebody to talk sciencey stuff with I guess. Tell me, (y/n), what has he told you about us.”

“Well, he told me your names, that you’re triplets, that you both had dark brown hair, and that one is currently an artist while the other is a businessman, and you live together. He also said that you tried to get your childhood friends to include him but they wouldn’t.”

Ben nodded at what you said, “Well, all that information is correct. If you had to guess, who is in which profession?”

“Hhmm, I think Kylo is the artist and you are the businessman.”

“That is correct,” Kylo responded, “now, be truthful, since you have now met all three of us, who is the most attractive?”

“Guys, what the hell?!” Matt squeaked out, “Leave her alone. And Ky, why would you ask that, Ben stop smirking I know you planned this out together!”

You reached out and squeezed Matt’s shoulder, “Hey, Matty, calm down, it is okay.” You gave him a devilish smirk before turning to the two across the table from you and lowered your voice a bit, “Now, to answer your question ‘Ky’. You all are quite handsome, but you asked about attractiveness. Ben, I’m quite attracted to you, but that goatee thing you got going on is a turn off, like how are you a businessman with that on your face. Kylo, you are very attractive, but why does your hair look so greasy, like gross wash your hair for once.” You paused and turned to Matt who was trying to contain his laughter from your comments about his brothers and their reactions, “Now, for my handsome Matty, he is super attractive, the way his blonde hair contrasts his beautiful brown eyes takes my breath away. I just adore the way his glasses frame his face but don’t hide any of his features.” You leaned forward and whispered just so the two of them could hear, “And his voice does things to me and I can’t quite explain why,” then leaned back and gave them a wink and a smirk. You then turned to Matt and gave him an intense kiss just to prove your point.

You left the barely older men speechless and Matt just laughed. The waiter came and delivered your meals and you and Matt held a pleasant conversation while Ben and Kylo ate in silence. You were proud of yourself for putting them in their place, why wouldn’t you find Matt the most attractive, you were dating him after all. You knew they would be back to normal in a little bit after their embarrassment passed, but hopefully would keep their comments and questions like that to themselves, you had no problem answering the first questions they had and wouldn’t mind answering more.

When you all finished, Ben paid for the meal and then both he and Kylo walked ahead to open the door for you and Matt. On the drive to the warehouse, they continued to be silent. Kylo unlocked everything once at the building, and then stayed inside with Ben while you and Matt went up to the garden.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m sorry about my brothers. I don’t know why they thought it was okay to ask you that.”

“Matty, it is fine. I had fun responding to them and tearing their egos apart.”

“I didn’t know you could be so petty. And the things you pointed out about them are features they take pride in. Do you mind telling me what you whispered to them that made their jaws drop, because I really want to know.”

You blushed and turned away from him, kind of embarrassed about what you said. It wasn’t a lie, but you weren’t sure how he’d react. “I don’t know, it is kind of embarrassing on my part to tell you.”

“Oh, okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, umm, I don’t mind. Just umm, please don’t make fun of me.”

“I won’t hun.”

“Ok so uhh, I said that your voice does things to me that I can’t explain.”

“It what? Wait, you mean like umm, in that way?”

You folded in on yourself and nodded yes, your face burning hot.

“Sweetie, that is nothing to be embarrassed by. There are things about you that make me feel the same way. But those feelings are nothing we have to explore any time soon, or at all. If we are together for 20 years and you finally feel like going down that path I will be ok with that. I am never going to force you to try or do anything you don’t want to, except maybe going on an airplane because I want to take you on a nice vacation, but I’d let you squeeze my hand the whole time we are in the air.”

“Thank you, that really means a lot. So, why are we up here today?”

“We have to tend to some of the plants. Watering and weeding mostly. Some of the tomatoes might be ripe so we can pick those.”

“Okay! Lead the way, sir!”

He taught you a bit about every plant you took care of, why he chose to add it to the garden, how he learned how to care for it, and how to care for it. As you were kneeling and weeding the planter with onions growing in it, Matt silently slipped away and cut you a small bouquet of flowers. When you turned around he was standing there holding the flowers close to him in one hand and had his other hand extended to help you up. Once up, he handed you the flowers and walked you over to a bench to sit at.

“(y/n), I know we have only been dating for like 18 hours, but I want to know if it is ok to call you my girlfriend.”

“Oh Matty, yes! I’d love to be called your girlfriend, and call you my boyfriend!”

“Really? That is great! Could we take a picture so I can show my mom my beautiful girlfriend? And for me to have when we aren’t together.”

“Only if I get to take it and you send it to me.”

“Sounds like a deal, here’s my phone”

After some adjustment of your positions, you took a very cute photo of the two of you that included your bouquet. You handed his phone back to him and kissed him before getting up and wandering around the garden looking at all the plants. Matt continued to sit on the bench and look at the picture you took before sending it to you. He then just silently watched you as you went from plant to plant, and took a few photos of you when you weren’t paying attention to him.

He was brought out of his daze when you called to him, “Hey, Matty, can we get some lunch soon, I’m getting kind of hungry.”

“Sure sweetheart, what are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm, a burger, fries, and a milkshake!”

“I know just the place, we will leave in a few minutes, let me put away the tools.”

You invited Ben and Kylo to join you for lunch, but they declined saying they would order pizza and also apologized for their behavior at breakfast. Matt drove the two of you to a quaint little 50’s themed diner just a few miles away.

“Holy crap, Matt! I haven’t even been in there yet and it is already my new favorite restaurant. We definitely have to dress up in 50’s clothes and come for a date another time.”

Matt couldn’t contain his smile at your excitement about this little diner, “Noted, sweetheart… Wait, you have 50’s style clothes?”

“Yeah, I do. I like to dress dapper sometimes so I have a few swing dresses and circle skirts and petticoats.”

“You’re amazing. And how about we actually go inside to get what we came for.”

“Let’s! I’m starving.”

Your meal was great, you geeked out about the interior for a large portion of the meal and Matt was just fine watching your excitement and happiness. He knew he could get used to this, spend his days with you and taking you places that brought out your inner child’s excitement. He knew from that point on, he would do all in his power to hold on to you for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


	4. Part Four: Sleepovers and I love yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt have been dating for 4 months now, and he stays over at your apartment while Ally is away for the weekend visiting family. You share some sentimental moments, and things get sort of spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn’t contain any real smut, but there is some clothed grinding while making our, so NSFW-ish. Part 5, whenever I have the time/energy/complete idea to write it will be meeting the rest of Matt’s family for the first time.

You were running around your room like a headless chicken trying to make sure everything was perfect. Ally was going home for the weekend for her mom’s birthday, and Matt was going to stay with you since you don’t like being home alone multiple nights in a row. You changed your sheets and pillowcases, dusted everything, and made sure to put all of your clothes away. This will be the first time you share a bed with Matt, besides the few times you have dozed off together on a couch or in the garden, and you want to make sure he is as comfortable as possible. It has been four months since you started dating, but every time you were going to see him you got just as excited as when you were getting ready for the “next time” dinner. All week Matt has been reassuring you that nothing sexual will happen if that is what you want, and you will be the one to initiate it if it does. Matt knows your anxiety about “that stuff”, which is what he still calls it for your comfort, and will never push you to do anything. That is one of the many reasons you love him, and this weekend you were finally going to tell him. You have been uncomfortable saying “I love you” in English, but still wanted to pass that sentiment along to him so you began saying it in French. Every night in your goodnight text you would include “Je t’aime” and he would send it back. One time when he brought you a bouquet of flowers from his garden, he included a card full of reasons why he finds you beautiful and signed it off with “Je t’aime” and a heart. It had become your little thing, and hopefully would forever, but you felt comfortable enough to say it in English for the first time.

You checked the time and it was nearing 5 o’clock, which means Ally had been away from your shared home for three hours now and Matt should arrive in a few minutes. You went to fluff your pillows one last time just to occupy your hands when you heard the rhythmic raps on the door. You chucked the pillow in your hand back to the bed and sprinted out of your room. A few steps away from the door you returned to a normal walk, then completed the rhythm before opening it to greet your boyfriend.

“Matty! You’re here! Let me take your duffel bag to my room,” you planted a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing his bag and taking it to your room.

“Hi, sweetheart. You seem to be excited and in a good mood,” Matt chuckled as he entered and secured the door before sitting down on the couch.

“That is because I am, babe! I figured we could order some pizza then watch a movie,” you exclaimed as you joined him on the couch.

“That sounds good to me.”

Matt ordered the pizza while you picked out some movies to narrow the options. When Matt was done on the phone you listed him the options, “So, I really want to watch _Frozen_ but only if you’ll sing along with me. If you aren’t in a singing mood, how about _Tomorrowland_?”

“I’ll sing along with you sweetheart.”

You were so excited and surprised that you couldn’t contain your high pitched screech, “REALLY!”

Matt chuckled, “(y/n) I can’t sing along if I can’t hear.”

“Sorry, Matty. I wasn’t expecting you to agree and got really excited.”

“It is fine baby. The pizza should be here in a few minutes.”

“Yay! I’ll get the movie ready so we can start it when it gets here.”

The pizza came and the two of you relaxed and ate while watching. As promised, Matt sang along, and knew every word, and he even moved like a robot during “Love is an Open Door”. You made a mental note that you need to watch more Disney movies with him because obviously he liked them too. You had laid down on your side and used Matt’s lap as a pillow after you ate, and he ran his fingers through your hair or rubbed your shoulder every so often.

You were so content after singing “Fixer Upper” that you couldn’t wait any longer to tell him, “Hey, Matty?”

“Yeah babe?”

You rolled on your back to look at his face, “I love you.”

He looked down at you and smiled, “I love you too.” He then bent down and kissed your forehead.

When the movie finished, you decided it was time to go to bed. You went and changed in Ally’s room while Matt used yours. By the time you finished he had already re-opened your door and gotten under the covers. You put your clothes in the hamper, then crawled in next to him.

Matt turned to lay on his side to face you, “So, you love me.”

“Yeah. I really do Matty. I love you.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”

You reached out your hand to cup his cheek before moving closer to kiss him. You tried your best to impart your feelings into the kiss, and then pulled back before curling yourself into him. He draped his arm around you and left a light kiss on your head.

“Hey, Matty?” you whispered into his chest.

“Yeah, princess,” he responded in the same tone.

“You make me feel safe, calm, and not anxious. It is only part of the reason I love you.”

“That means so much to me, Angel. You make me feel calm and grounded. And you help me realize that those kids were wrong about me, I should not live my life alone. Just some of the many reasons I love you.”

“I think Ally is right, we are grossly romantic, but I like it,” you laughed out, “sorry, I ruined the moment.”

Without warning, Matt tightened his hold on you and rolled over onto his back, bringing you with him. You moved so you were straddling just above his hips and your arms were on either side of his head before beginning to kiss him repeatedly. When Matt had enough of your teasing pecks, he placed his hand on the back of your head so he could passionately kiss you. Getting lost in the heat of the kiss, you didn’t realize you had moved your hips down and had begun to grind into him. He began to meet your movement, and shortly thereafter he flipped the two of you so he was on top and grinding into you. Then he froze and pulled back from the kiss with a worried look on his face.

He broke the silence with a worried tone, “Is this okay, (y/n)? I realized I got carried away, I’m sorry princess.”

You smiled up at him, “It is okay Matty, I liked it.”

“Oh, uh, okay then.”

He returned to his kissing and grinding, and as you got more used to it the more you returned the thrusts. You had one hand in his hair, and the other holding the side of his neck. You couldn’t seem to get enough of him, but at the same time this was all you wanted.

You tapped Matt on his neck when his hand started to roam, “Matty, please not right now. I think I’m ready to stop. Maybe next time.”

He rolled off of you and held your hand, “Of course princess. I’m sorry. I’m happy to know you’re getting more comfortable.”

“It is alright, Matty. I didn’t know I didn’t want it until you touched me. Thank you for being understanding. I love you.”

“I love you, too, (y/n). Goodnight.”

“Goodnight baby.”

You woke up the next morning to an empty bed, which didn’t bother you until you woke up enough to remember Matt was staying over. After waking up some more, you got up to investigate where your boyfriend had gone off to. You opened the door and walked into a wall of amazing smells, Matt obviously was in the kitchen cooking. Walking over to greet him, you took in all he was creating, he made some pancakes and waffles, bacon, hash browns, and some eggs for himself. He was tending to the hash browns when you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Good morning, princess. I was wondering when you would wake up. Breakfast is almost ready, so take a seat and I’ll bring it over.”

“Good morning to you Matty. And thank you, it all looks amazing, even the eggs I won’t eat.”

“Good to know that even the stuff you don’t like looks good when I make it.”

“Matty, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Angel.”

Matt brought over all the stuff when he finished, and served you before enjoying the meal himself. The two of you ate in silence, broken every so often with small conversation. The rest of the day was spent lazing around watching random videos online, making out every so often, and visiting the cafe for dinner. The dinner was a lot less awkward than your first time there, but just as nice. You loved spending this time with Matt, and every time you looked at him you couldn’t help but smile. While laying in bed that night, resting your head on his chest, you closed your eyes and sent out a wish to whichever celestial being wanted to help that you could one day spend every Saturday like this, just lazing around with the man you love. You hoped one day you would be addressed as Dr. (Y/n) Solo, and see headlines stating in some way, “Dr. (Y/n) Solo and Her Team Find a Cure for Cancer,” those would be good days. For now, you were content with being Matt’s girlfriend, (y/n), and wouldn’t change that fact for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


	5. Part Five: Dinner with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 months since Matt stayed over at your apartment for the first time, and your relationship is going stronger than ever. His family is having a group dinner, and he invites you to come along and meet the rest of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I finished this finally! I hope you all enjoy, I have like two or three more parts planned, and anything else I think of for these love birds. Larger time jumps to come.

It was the perfect afternoon, you and Matt finally went to the diner in dapper attire for lunch and now the two of you were sitting in his garden enjoying a picnic while watching the sunset. Life was good with Matt, you loved each other dearly and you couldn’t imagine life with anybody else. His brothers have become less of a nuisance to you, mainly they just say hi if they happen to be around and continue doing whatever they need. One time you, Ally, and the triplets went out for lunch because Ally wanted to approve of this triplet dynamic, and both you and Matt ultimately regretted it because Ally, Ben, and Kylo got along swimmingly and began to trade embarrassing stories about the two of you. And now apparently they have hung out together many times, trading more stories, talking about how grossly in love the two of you are, and bonding so when they become “in-laws” it won’t be awkward as Ally put it to you. You and Matt haven’t even been dating a year yet, just over 7 months, and Ally, Ben, and Kylo believe you’re going to get married. Neither of you have met the others parents yet. You did your best to ignore Ally’s comments, you couldn’t bring yourself to think too far ahead in your relationship.

Matt tapped you on the shoulder, “Hey Angel, you have been offly quiet, is something wrong?”

“Oh no. I’m just thinking about how much I love you Matty.”

“I love you too, princess. I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“My family is having a dinner next week, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. They all are eager to meet you, so you wouldn’t be intruding, but it will be everyone.”

“What exactly does everyone mean?”

“My brothers, my parents, my maternal uncle, his daughter, my non-biological uncle, my maternal grandma and grandpa, and my mom and uncle’s godfather who is basically my great uncle.”

“Oh wow, that is a large family. I think I’ll come with you, get meeting them all out of the way in one event. And do I get names, or do I have to wait until later?”

“You can have names now. In the order I told you there is Ben, Kylo, Leia, Han, Luke, Rey, Lando Calrissian, Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan ‘Ben’ Kenobi. And yes, Ben is named after him, he helped take care of Luke and mom when grandma Padmé got sick after they were born, and he continued to be a large part of their lives, and now their kids’ lives.”

“That is amazing. What is the story about Lando?”

“Oh, he is a long time friend of my dad’s. My dad has known him just about as long as Uncle Chewie, who I’m not sure yet if he is able to make it. I hope he is, Chewie is the best.”

“Is Chewie his real name?”

“Naw, it is just a nickname he got as a teen. He is very tall and hairy, and where he is from there is this legend about a Sasquatch type thing called Chewbacca, hence Chewie. I don’t even know his real name. I think he legally changed it to Chewie, too.”

“Your family seems very interesting.”

“It most definitely is. I’m excited for you to meet them.”

“I’m excited to meet them.”

The next week, you incessantly text Matt about what to wear for the 8 hours leading to the time he was going to be picking you up. You sent him questions, pictures of the clothes laid on your bed, mirror selfies, pictures you made Ally take of you, links to clothes you could run to the mall and buy, and just general comments of nervousness. He eventually just called you to help calm you down. He told you an outfit to wear, and reassured you that it was perfect. Matt knew this whole mess was due to your nerves about meeting his family, mostly his parents, and he did his best to comfort you.

To help calm you, he arrived early so the two of you could just sit together without anybody around. Ally was spending more and more time at her boyfriend’s, and she left to his place around noon. You felt she was going to move out soon, but that was something you would think about when the time came. You always knew Matt had your best interest in heart, and it definitely showed when he was at your door an hour early holding a brand new fuzzy blanket.

Before you could get a word out he spoke, “I know I’m early, but I figured you would like some time with just me, here alone, before heading over. And I got you this because I know you like fuzzy things.”

You hugged him tight, “Oh Matty, I love you. You’re always so thoughtful and caring. And you’re the best boyfriend ever!”

“I love you too, (y/n). You’re the best girlfriend ever. Are you gonna finish getting ready now, or later?”

While you had your hair fixed the way you liked, and had put on your blouse, you still had on your comfy lounge pants and slippers. “I think I’ll change later, I want to use that blanket now.”

You took the blanket out of his hands and took off the tag and ribbon that kept it folded for display, then ran and launched yourself on to your bed, throwing the blanket over yourself. Matt just laughed at your adorably childish ways, and walked in to join you. He took off his shoes and glasses before climbing in behind you, pulling the blanket over himself and then you closer to his body. He held you close, kissing your neck, whispering sweet nothings, and you hummed in content. You loved being held by Matt, he made you feel small and protected, and you could never get enough, especially with the kisses and whispers.

Matt kept an eye on the time, rousing you from the nap you fell into 15 minutes before the time he had said he would pick you up at. He sat on the couch while you finished getting ready, and once you finished, the two of you left for his family’s dinner.

On the ride to his parents’ house you were bouncing your leg in both excitement and nervousness. You hoped that they liked you, that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself, and that Uncle Chewie was able to attend. While everybody seemed interesting to you, Chewie fascinated you the most and you couldn’t wait to meet him. The drive wasn’t too long, only half an hour away from your apartment, enough distance between the triplets and their parents for each set to feel comfortable. You knew there was a strong family bond, one you wished you had, and that while the boys needed their freedom, they could never live more than a reasonable drive away from family.

Matt pulled up to a beautiful two-story house with a nice lawn, exactly what you would expect of the home of a semi-famous senator. As always, Matt opened up your car door before offering his arm to you, walking to the front door. He opened the door and walked the two of you in, explaining that it was easier to keep the door unlocked when expecting guests or family than to have somebody answer it every time.

From down the main corridor, a somewhat familiar woman’s voice called out, “Is that you Matt? And is (y/n) with you?”

While leading you to where the voice was coming from Matt responded, “Yes, Mamma, to both questions. And before you ask, we are walking to you now.”

Entering the kitchen, you found a small woman, one you saw every-so-often on the news, but in far different attire. Instead of the suit she adorned for work, Leia was in a nice t-shirt and jeans with an apron on top. She set down the spoon she was using and took off the apron before coming to greet the two of you.

Smiling a warm smile rarely seen on TV, she came and hugged her son, “Hello my darling at-at, how are you?”

“I’m doing fine, Mamma. I would like to formally introduce you to my girlfriend, (y/n).”

Leia turned to you, “It is a delight to finally meet you, (y/n). You are so much prettier in person, pictures can never capture a person’s aura.”

You held out your hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Organa. I’ve been a fan of your senatorial work since I became old enough to vote.”

Leia softly pushed your hand aside, “Oh, darling, just call me Leia. And I’m more of a hugger in a non professional setting, especially with my boys’ girlfriends, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all, Leia, I’m more of a hugger too.”

Another voice chimed in while you were hugging Leia, “You’re gonna fit in just fine, kid.”

When you looked at the man who spoke, you could tell just from the hair and the way he held himself that this had to be Han Solo, “I am going to assume you are Han.”

He laughed, “You assume correctly. Nice to meet you, (y/n). Matt, along with his brothers, have told us a lot about you.”

“It is nice to meet you. I see where Kylo and Ben get their hair from. But where does Matt get his hair from?”

Leia rejoined the conversation, “That would be from my side. My father and brother both have blond hair, you’ll see when they get here. Although the curls are from Han.”

Matt groaned, “Okay, that is enough history for now. (Y/n), let me show you around the house.”

You took Matt’s hand and waved to his parents, “It is nice to meet you, see you in a little while.”

Matt lead you through the house, passing by his brothers watching TV, and to the backyard. There was a deck and a nice sized grass area, but what caught your eye immediately was the garden taking up the back portion of the property.

You gasped, “Is that your mom’s garden? It is amazing!”

Matt chuckled, “Of course it is my mom’s garden. Most of my succulents are clippings from her’s. Do you want to go walk through it?”

“Oh yes please Matt,” you squeaked out while squeezing his hand hard and jumping up and down.

Matt just shook his head and lead you to the garden, the two of you walking around looking at all the plants for awhile.

Then you heard Ben’s voice call out, “Hey, you two lovebirds! The Skywalkers are here and Old Ben just pulled up with Grandma and Grandpa. And Dad said Lando is a few minutes away with Chewie.”

Matt called back, “We’ll be in in a moment. Thanks Ben!”

“Yes! I get to meet Uncle Chewie!”

Matt just laughed and pecked your cheek before leading you back in. Entering the room where Ben and Kylo had been watching TV, more people were sitting around talking. There was a man that looked about Leia’s age with a beard, next to him was a girl, then there was a white-haired old man with a beard, another old man, and a very fashionable old lady, and you were pretty sure you could figure out who was who. When they noticed you two had entered the room, all conversation stopped, and they looked at Matt expectantly.

Matt cleared his throat before speaking, “Everybody, this is my girlfriend, (y/n). (Y/n) this my Uncle Luke, mom’s twin, his daughter Rey, my cousin, Obi-wan or Old Ben, my mom and uncle’s godfather, and finally Grandpa Anakin and Grandma Padmé.” Matt pointed at each as he said their name and they waved to you.

Padmé spoke out first, “Oh, aren’t the two of you so precious. You compliment each other perfectly. Ani, aren’t their expressions towards each other familiar? I’m so happy my little Matty found somebody so perfect, and I haven’t even talked with you yet, but we will soon enough.”

Little Rey spoke next, “(y/n), do you like sciencey stuff like cousin Matt?”

You went and knelt down in front of where she was sitting, “Why yes I do, I’m going to become a scientist one day, although in a different area than Matt.”

“Oohh! Matty is gonna be coming to my school soon to talk to the science club at lunch, do ya wanna come with him? I’ll make sure to tell Mr. Windu if you do.”

“I’d love to Rey.”

“Yay! Thank you (y/n), you’re the bestest, just like Matt!”

Kylo and Ben chimed in at the same time, “What about me?”

Rey laughed, “You two don’t like science and building stuff as much as Matty, so you guys are lame.”

The two brothers both acted hurt, and Rey just stuck her tongue out at them, prompting everybody to laugh. Matt joined you on the floor, and the conversation continued on, either about stories of past family gatherings or asking more about you. After some time you leaned over to Matt to ask where the restroom was, and he insisted on escorting you.

Once out of sight of the family he kissed you, “I love you so much. And my family does too. Even little preteen Rey likes you, and normally she just sits bored and quiet at things like this. I think you became her idol when you said you were going to be a scientist and would come talk to her club with me. She never believed me when I told her girls could love science, too, but seeing you proved it to her.”

“Aww, you really think so? I’ll talk science with her as much as she wants.”

“You’re amazing, Angel.”

He continued to guide you to the restroom and waited to escort you back, detouring through the kitchen to get some drinks. While in the kitchen, the front door opened, and Han booked it over to the entryway. There were only two people missing from the group, so you knew it had to be Lando and Chewie. Matt walked over to you with the opened drinks and asked if you wanted to go say hi. Telling him yes, you followed him to the entryway, finding the three friends in a big hug. Chewie was taller than you imagined, you pictured a man only a few inches taller than the triplets, but this man was probably pushing 7 feet, not the 6 and a half you were picturing. You couldn’t see much of Lando, but you could see parts of his clothes and knew he had a sense of style. No wonder the triplets dressed so well, having the influence of both Padmé and Lando they couldn’t possibly dress horribly. You began questioning yourself, but you knew that Matt helped pick out your outfit so you were able to stop the growing anxiety. The three friends broke their hug and noticed the two of you standing there.

Han introduced you, “(y/n), this is Lando and Chewie, my long time friends. Guys, this is (y/n), Matt’s future wife, currently his girlfriend.”

Lando stepped forward and held out his hand to you, “It is a pleasure to meet you, (y/n).”

You shook his hand, “It is nice to meet you, too, Lando.”

Chewie placed his hand on your shoulder and spoke with a voice deeper than the triplets, “You and Matt look like a great match, and from what I’ve been told, you are. Nice to meet you kid.”

The two greeted Matt before speaking with Han again, and you and Matt returned to the living room.

Almost to the living room Matt suddenly hollered out, “Hey Ky! Unca Wanwo is here!”

Over the laughter from the room, you could here Kylo yell out, “Hey Rey, cover your ears. Can you hear me? Okay, good. Fuck you Matty-kins! Alright Rey, you can uncover your ears.”

“I think I’m gonna need that story later, Matty.”

“It would bring me great pleasure to tell you.”

Returning to the living room, Kylo glared at Matt. You both sat down and conversation flowed, the three friends joined, and Leia popped in and out, getting help from Ben, Kylo, or Han when needed. You leaned the history behind the many last names, Padmé legally kept her maiden name, but socially went by Skywalker; Leia had the last name Skywalker until she was old enough to legally change it to her middle name, Organa, which was the last name of another family that was close to theirs and helped take care of the twins when Padmé got sick; and then most obvious, Han and Leia hyphenated their last name for the triplets, each keeping their name, but never correcting anybody if called Organa-Solo socially.

Eventually Leia came out and announced that dinner was ready and to help yourself to everything set out in the kitchen, then find a seat at the dining room table.

As everybody was migrating towards the kitchen, Rey ran up to you and tapped your arm, “Hey, (y/n), can I sit next to you at dinner? Matt can sit on your other side!”

“Oh of course Rey, I would love it if you sat next to me!”

She beamed up at you, and you smiled back. What you didn’t notice was everybody else giving Matt a knowing look, you were a perfect fit to the family and he better not lose you.

As you were serving up you food, and helping Rey reach the things set further back, Padmé pulled Matt aside.

“My darling Matty, I know this is really early, but I want to give you this. Your love is so pure, and she is such a beautiful sunflower, radiating light and happiness all around her, I want you to use my engagement ring to propose. Your parents eloped before I even knew they were in a serious relationship so I couldn’t give it to Han. I know you two are taking it slow, and it might be a couple years before it is used, but I wanted to give it to you now so you have it when the moment is right. I love you Matty, and you couldn’t have found the more perfect young lady.”

Matt teared up, “Thank you Grandma, this means so much to me. I’ll take good care of it until I use it, I promise. I love you too Grandma.”

“Now let’s get back and get some food before they notice we’ve disappeared.”

Once served, Matt took the seat on your left, since Rey chose the seat on your right. Everybody ate and carried on light conversation, but once everyone had their fill, you and Matt got put on the hot seat.

Lando began, “So I know the two of you met through school, but what’s the whole story?”

Matt nudged you with his foot to let you know you could tell the story, and so you began, “I was working on one of my final papers when my laptop got a virus. My best friend and roommate knew Matt worked with computers since they were in the same psych class and asked him the next class if he could help. He insisted that he could come over after class, and Ally decided to not give me advance warning and burst into our apartment screaming, waking me from a nap, and then she left a few minutes later for a date. He fixed my laptop, I took him to a small cafe by my building for dinner, and then paid for his meal as a thank you, much to his disliking. The only way he accepted was that I told him he could pay for our next dinner, which became our first date. After the date, Ally celebrated because apparently since the moment she saw Matt she knew we would work and had been trying to find an excuse to introduce us. And I’m glad she found it.”

“Ally what?! And now she thinks we’re sickeningly sweet.”

“Yeah, but that’s the way she is.”

“Alright. So anyways, yeah that is pretty much it. Mom helped me arrange the reservation for that dinner, and (y/n) was definitely surprised and awed by the restaurant.”

Rey gasped, “Are you guys like a fairy tale?”

You smiled, “I think we are. It sure feels like it.”

“That’s amazing. You’re a science princess and Matt is a science prince!”

Chewie joined in next, “Wait, nobody told me you were a science person, too. What are you going into?”

“I’m going to go into bio-chem and help research a cure for cancer in a lab.”

There was a bunch of positive murmurs around the table, and looking over at Rey, she was already looking at you in complete admiration. In that moment you knew this was the family for you, they all were taken away by your career path unlike your own family who, while supporting your decision, didn’t seem to believe it was a good choice or that you would actually help find a cure. You would hold on to them for as long as possible.

“That is truly amazing, (y/n). I can’t even fathom how smart you must be wanting to do that,” Chewie admired.

Before you could deny it, Matt jumped in, “She is the smartest person I have ever met. The way her mind works is amazing. She has such an analytical mind she could find connections between things you couldn’t possibly think could be connected. She can break any concept down into easy to understand language. She will deny it, but she is so smart.”

You just looked at him, his eyes and smile were filled with love and admiration, and you licked your thumb and smudged his glasses.

Matt gasped and pulled off his glasses to clean them, “What was that for?”

You giggled, “That was too sickeningly sweet for even me to handle.”

Everybody laughed at your exchange, and Ben reached across the table to give you a high five.

The rest of the evening was filled with delicious desserts and plenty of family stories you thoroughly enjoyed. You even got a few stories from Han, Chewie, and Lando’s adventures before meeting the Skywalkers.

You and Matt left the same time Luke and Rey did. The four of you said goodbye to everybody else, and walked to the front yard.

Rey tapped her dad, “Hey dad, can Matt drive me around the block in his car before we go?”

Luke looked at you and Matt and you both nodded, “Of course he can, sweetheart. I’ll stay here with (y/n), see you in a bit.”

Rey grabbed Matt’s hand and ran to his car, Matt barely keeping up with her.

As they drove off, Luke spoke, “I don’t know what it is about you, but Rey has never asked any of the boys’ girlfriends anything, she always just kind of glares at them, even when she was a toddler and asked everybody questions. I have a feeling you’re going to be somebody she looks up to, just like Matt, so hopefully you’ll be around for awhile.”

“I sure plan on being around for awhile. I don’t know how I got so lucky, an amazing boyfriend with an equally amazing family.”

“Well, we are all lucky to have you, too. Especially Matt. You’re both sweet kids, with amazing futures ahead of you. I wish you the best.”

Matt’s car pulled up while Luke was speaking so you both walked over, Rey jumping out with a huge smile on her face. She gave you a hug when everybody exchanged their final good nights.

As Matt drove off, he placed his hand on your leg, “My family really likes you, (y/n). They were all bugging me about when I was going to propose to you.”

You laughed, “I really like them too. And boy aren’t they eager, we are still undergrads.”

“That is just the way they are. They know it would be a while if it were to happen, but that doesn’t stop them from asking.”

“They definitely aren’t the most subtle.”

“Never.”

“I love you Matty. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”

The rest of the drive Matt took the time to tell you the story behind Unca Wanwo and at-at. Kylo was slower than the others getting pronunciations down as toddlers and so Unca Wanwo was all he could say, not Uncle Lando, and then both Ky and at-at were nicknames Leia came up with when they were newborns.

As always, Matt walked you to your apartment and kissed you goodnight, but this time was different knowing his family adored you and with the ring burning a hole in his pocket waiting to be used. He would use it eventually, he felt it in his soul, but it would be a while until it happened. Once back in his car he pulled out the ring and smiled thinking about you, and your possible reactions when he proposes, he was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read a few fics recently with human Chewie in modern aus, and I felt like that would be a good fit for this story.


	6. Part Six: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is October, one year has passed since the damned virus attacked your laptop, which means you’ve known Matt for a year. Spoopy fluff and Matt angst occurs at Lando’s annual Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here!! Hopefully I will get part 7 out soon as it takes place a few days after the conclusion of this part, you should be able to figure out what it is once you read it.

It was coming up on the year anniversary of meeting Matt; a year since your laptop got a virus for the only time, a year since your life was changed by being introduced to this awkward computer tech, and most importantly it was October again. You enjoyed the cooling temperatures, the changing leaves, and most of all the many bats, skeletons, pumpkins, and ghosts that come along with Halloween. You didn’t quite know Matt’s feelings on Halloween besides the fact that he likes to attend Lando’s annual party and he took to buying you Halloween stuff as soon as it hit shelves in August since he knows about your love of the season.

Also since August, the two of you have been working on your costumes for Lando’s party every chance you have had. As soon as Matt told you about the party, and the costume contest, you were determined win or at least get close to winning. You thought out a plan to get to your goal, and wrote it down for both you and Matt to reference: _A) your costumes had to be unique/ rarely done, B) you had to be in a couples costume, C) the costumes had to be easy to move in but elaborate, D) no masks or wigs._ After some thought, you decided that Princess Aurora and Prince Philip would be perfect, sure your hair and face didn’t quite match the characters you were representing, but it was a rarely done pair, and you found pink/blue reversible sequin fabric online. Plus, you were Matt’s princess, and he has called you Sleeping Beauty many times due to the deep sleep you fall into when you spend the night together. When the fabric was delivered, you got so excited you called Matt in the middle of his class. He answered, only because he thought there was an emergency, and just laughed when you realized what you had done because you were so adorable. The next free day the two of you had after you got the sequin fabric was spent shopping for the remainder of the fabrics, sewing notions, and the patterns.

Kylo was kind enough to lend you space in his studio to set up a workstation for the costumes, and you offered to make his costume as well as a thank you. Kylo’s was simple, he just wanted a new top for the costume he wore every year, a dark space prince/warrior of his own creation. Previously he wore dark, heavy, tattered robes, but now he wanted a fitted and padded tunic/vest thing that flared out at the waist with a belt to wear over the long sleeves he wore with the robes. You knew you could finish his top in two days of work so you saved it for days you were free but Matt wasn’t since he didn’t want you to work on your costumes without him.

Slowly the costumes came together, and they were finished by mid-October. After you completed them, you made sure to try them on one last time to check for any final alterations. You put them on at the same time and you came out with your dress half zipped because you couldn’t zip it all the way by yourself. After Matt helped you, you looked in the giant mirror Kylo had for whatever reason, and couldn’t help but twirl around in your dress. Both outfits were perfect and Matt couldn’t help but adore your pure joy.

“I love you so much, my beautiful princess.”

“Ahh! I love you too, my handsome prince. I can’t believe they came out so perfectly!”

“I’m sure we are going to win, my dear.”

You hugged him and he bent down to give you kiss. This party was going to be great, even if it was going to be packed with more strangers than people you knew. When Lando first started this party he only invited people he knew both close friends and acquaintances, and then as word spread of how great the party was and more people began to show up, Lando started charging people to enter except for close friends who were put on a list. You would be a part of this list this year and every following year as long as you were with Matt, which you were planning on.

The two of you stayed in your costumes for a few minutes longer and then you changed back, Matt unzipping your dress for you before you went to the restroom to change.

Once changed you went up to the garden to tend to the plants and just enjoy the nice weather outside. You sat on the bench you and Matt had your first kiss on while Matt added mulch to some planters. Even though you wanted to help, he said you did enough work making the costumes that he didn’t want you to do a thing, and with the sight Matt currently was, you were fine observing. While the temperature was nice for sitting outside and taking a leisurely stroll, moving 15 pound bags of mulch still created a sweat, so Matt opted to take off his shirt. And Matt definitely had some muscle, just toned enough to see the outline of his six-pack. You snuck many photos while he wasn’t looking, and took a few where he knew and was posing; you didn’t know what you would do with any of the photos you took of Matt, but you loved looking at them when you couldn’t sleep at night and he had already text you goodnight and gone to sleep so he would be alive for his 8 am class.

Next Thursday will be one year since Ally barged into your apartment with Matt, the following Wednesday is Halloween, and the Saturday right after will be one year from your first date, which will be spent at the same restaurant since Matt decided to tell you the name of where he got reservations this time. You did not know which you were more excited for, Lando’s party on Halloween or your one year anniversary. Well, you actually did know, you just told that to Matt to joke around, which he recognized and then fully embraced by telling his whole family that you were more excited for the Halloween party than your anniversary. Lando took it as a compliment, and Han told him that is how you know it is true love.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity passed, it was your favorite holiday again. Ally was off at her boyfriend’s getting ready for whatever party they were going to, and Matt was over getting ready with you. After you both dressed, you stopped for a light dinner at the 50’s diner then went to the warehouse Lando hosts his party at. There was a line wrapped around the building and the doors didn’t open for non-family members for another hour. The parking lot was almost full, but Lando always had reserved parking for family, so Matt didn’t have to search for a spot. While you waited for Matt to circle the car to open your door, you bounced in your seat with excitement, you couldn’t wait to celebrate your favorite holiday with your boyfriend at a party you have been told so much about. You swore Matt moved slower than usual getting around the car and then walking to the door you were practically dragging him along. Once inside you softly screamed while taking in the environment. There was a lot of decorations, colored lighting, and a thin layer of smoke across the floor from smoke machines by the door. After you spotted the congregation of Matt’s family, you bolted over to them, leaving Matt where he stood.

Leia noticed your approach first, “Your costume turned out amazing dear! And I guess you weren’t joking about your excitement about tonight, you left your prince behind.”

You turned to see your prince doing an awkward walk-run to catch up with you, “Thank you. And partially, yeah, I love Halloween. My first love. But Matt beats it for first place by a bit.”

Matt made it to where you were standing and promptly lifted and spun you,“I do?”

You laughed while he spun you and spoke when he sat you down, “Of course, and you knew that already. I can be in your embrace every day of the year, and while I would like to be in Halloween’s embrace 24/7 most people would find me weird and what not.”

He kissed your forehead, “How romantic.”

Luke, Han, Chewie, and Lando all came to greet you and compliment your costumes, Lando even saying if he didn’t know you made them he would never had guessed. Matt then brought you over to where Kylo, Ben, and two other men about your age stood enjoying their drinks and talking. Matt told you the ginger man was Kylo’s friend, Hux, who he met on his year studying abroad in Ireland, and that while nothing has ever been said about their relationship, he believed they are dating due to how Kylo changed around Hux, the looks they shared, and Kylo’s discovery of being bisexual while abroad which he announced along with the fact Hux was moving to the area at his welcome back dinner, and that is when he moved from law to art; and then the man with dark curls is Poe, a childhood friend, and Ben’s best friend. Kylo’s costume you made for him suddenly made sense as they had a group costume themed around some obscure comics one of your high school friends was obsessed with, and you casually kept updated with through their social media posts, which is how you recognized them as a cohesive group instead of individual costumes. Ben wore a baggy outfit made of burlap and cotton or “Jedi robes” and Poe wore an orange flight suit affixed with the Rebel’s symbol or now the Resistance since a new set of comics came out set decades after the original story, both aligned with the “Light” or the good guys. Then there was Kylo and Hux, who were aligned with the “Dark” or the bad guys, Kylo wore the tunic you made with his long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, and Hux wore a military uniform affixed with the new evil regime’s symbol and the rank of general. How you could recognize all of this surprised you, obviously you paid more attention to the posts than you thought.

Once you reached the group, Ben and Kylo greeted you and introduced you to the other two.

Ben smacked his hand down on Poe’s shoulder while speaking, “(y/n) this is my best friend Poe. His parents are long time friends of our parents, so he was basically the fourth triplet. He has plenty of embarrassing stories about all of us. Poe, this is Matt’s girlfriend (y/n), the one who roasted Ky and I almost a year ago.”

Poe smiled at you, “Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot, and I think we will get along great.”

Kylo spoke before you could respond to Poe, “And (y/n), this is Hux. He is from Ireland.”

Hux reached out to shake your hand, and you obliged, “It is a pleasure to meet you, (y/n).”

“Pleasure to meet you, too, Hux. And I like all the detail you all put into your costumes, very accurate to the comics.”

Matt turned to you in surprise, “You know of Star Wars? How didn’t I know this?”

You shrugged, “Well, I don’t actively read the comics, I just read every article my friend who is obsessed with them shares online. I find it interesting, I just don’t have the patience or attention span to read all of them.”

He chuckled, “You’re just full of surprises, princess.”

You all then stood around talking about the series, and about each of their original characters. Apparently it is a whole family affair for the Organa-Solo/Skywalker clan and the Damerons, they created their own story within the universe created by the comics, expanding on it at a monthly get-together while playing games and enjoying the company, and discussing the most recent comic along with the one Kylo drew for their own story. You were told you could join in, if you’d like.

Once the doors opened for the general public the music got louder along with the buzzing of voices. Slowly the room filled with people and after an hour and half the bouncers stopped letting people in, leaving about a hundred people waiting according to Lando. There was plenty of space to move about the room comfortably as most of the people were packed onto the dance floor, which took up about half the space. Not being one to enjoy cramped spaces, you and Matt stayed towards the back where you danced and enjoyed some drinks and snacks. Many people walking to the bar or restrooms complemented your costumes, some asking where you bought them to which Matt proudly responded with the fact that you made them.

It was a fun night, until after the costume contest, which you and Matt won for best couples costume. As all your friends were congratulating you on achieving your goal, a random guy dressed as Suicide Squad Joker approached and began to yell at you.

He grabbed your arm and spun you around, “How dare you take the award from my girl and I who rightfully deserved it! Now you have made her cry and say she won’t kiss me or do anything else until she has that trophy. So give it over so I can get laid tonight.”

You looked over towards where he pointed and saw a girl dressed as Suicide Squad Harley Quinn who’s outfit barely covered her ass and chest, and she hadn’t shed a tear, she just stood there smirking, “Sorry, dude, but we won fair and square. The crowd was practically silent for you guys and practically made me deaf for us. You can buy her a trophy online if it is so important. Have a good night.”

Matt stood seething while watching you tell the guy off, letting take care of the situation yourself waiting to step in if he got too aggressive, but as soon as the guy went to grab your arm a second time to keep you from turning and walking away, he went off, ripping his hand from you while he began his verbal attack, “You do not touch my princess! If you’re so pissed about losing maybe you shouldn’t dress in an over-done couples costume of a severely abusive relationship. Now go fuck yourself since apparently your girlfriend won’t!”

The guy squared his shoulders, stretched his arms, and rolled his neck, trying to emphasize his protruding muscles since Matt appears to be a weak noodle when in long sleeves, “What are you gonna do about it, nerd?”

“This,” Matt pulled back and punched the guy right in the jaw, knocking him out.

Kylo caught him as he fell and dragged him towards the exit while Lando returned with a security guard to escort the girl away to where Kylo was taking her boyfriend.

Han walked up and handed each of you a bag of ice, for Matt’s hand and your arm, “I was hoping you wouldn’t punch him, but I got the ice anyways. Glad I did. You didn’t break a finger, did you?”

“No, dad, I remembered what you told me years ago. Just sore and all,” then he turned to you, “that guy didn’t hurt you too bad, right princess?”

“Yeah. More shaken up than anything. And my arm is kinda sore, but the ice is helping. Thank you Han.”

“No problem, future daughter-in-law.”

“Dad! Stop it!”

The rest of the night went smoothly, and you quickly put aside what had happened. And as tradition, from what you had been told, the last two songs of the night were slow songs, the only ones for the night. Most people cleared from the dance floor, either not having somebody to dance with or not wanting to dance that intimately, leaving plenty of space on the dance floor for you to feel comfortable. Matt asked you to dance and lead you to the center of the floor.

The first song played and you mouthed the words to each other while slowly swaying and turning in circles.

_Our lives are made/ In these small hours/ These little wonders/ These twists and turns of fate_

You had to rest your head on Matt’s chest for a moment because tears threatened to fall if you continued to look at him. He obviously talked with Lando about this since he knew “Little Wonders” by Rob Thomas was one of your favorite slow songs. Matt just took advantage of this position to place kisses on your head while he whispered the lyrics to you.

_But I can not forget/ The way I feel right now_

If Matt had arranged for this song to play then he probably requested another song you liked for the next song, and you knew as the song ended you would probably cry during the next song.

_Time falls away/ But these small hours/ These little wonders still remain_

You lifted your head and kissed Matt while waiting for the final song to began, and it was quickly broken by a smile when you heard the beginning of “You and Me” by Lifehouse.

_What day is it/ And in what month/ This clock never seemed so alive_

You couldn’t hold back the tears as Matt sang you the chorus.

_And there’s you and me/ And of all other people/ And I don’t know why/ I can’t keep my eyes off of you_

Matt held you tight while he lead you around your small circle, which was all there was in the world in that moment. And his whisper singing continued as the tears kept flowing.

_Something about you now/ That I can’t quite figure out/ Everything she does is beautiful/ Everything she does is right_

You picked up your head for the last of the song and Matt took that as a cue to do more elaborate moves. He swept you across the floor like you were a real Disney princess, twirling you and ending the song with a slight dip and a kiss.

_What day is it/ And in what month/ This clock never seemed so alive_

As the music ended and you returned to the world around you, there was applause. As you looked around, you noticed that everybody else was off the dance floor. Everyone left in the building were watching you and Matt dance. Everybody was watching your love. Somebody yelled out “propose already” although in your overwhelmed state you couldn’t tell who it was.

You looked back at Matt and saw him blushing. You just smiled and kissed him again. This was the best Halloween in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn’t guess, Part 7 is now going to be their one year anniversary date, not meet reader’s family like I originally planned, which will now be Part 8


	7. Part 7: A Year After "Next Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since Halloween and your other highly anticipated day of the week, your one year anniversary with Matt. He won’t tell you what he has planned besides your reservation at the same restaurant as last year, but knowing him it will be special and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with this. I had almost finished it in time to post it on “the day it happened” but my sister broke my phone the night before and it is hard to write fluff when filled with anger and anxiety. And then a lot more happened during November that shat on my mental state. But here it is now, this pure fluff of a chapter!!

You woke up to your alarm, and in your haze you swore it was Saturday so you shouldn’t need an alarm. Then it hit you, just like with Princess Anna being told it was coronation day, it was your one year anniversary with Matt and you were out of your bed in no time. It wasn’t too early, only 9:30, but you had been up late the night before with Ally watching some show she liked, eating candy you bought on sale, and talking about random things. She told you that she and her boyfriend were thinking about moving in together, but they didn’t know if they would find a new place or stay in his, and since his roommate is about to move out both work. You took the news quite well, better than you thought you would, probably because you knew nothing was final yet, and you were still living off the high from Halloween and the close of Lando’s party. You had asked Matt what he wanted to do last night, but he said it was bad luck to see you the day before your anniversary; you told him that it was seeing your bride in her dress before she walked down the aisle that was bad luck, but he insisted that he believed in both. Ally then planned out your Friday night in, which turned into a early Saturday morning in. Your nerves were full of excitement so you didn’t get much sleep anyways, so it didn’t quite matter that you were talking until 2.

You took your time to get ready, Matt wasn’t showing up for you until noon. While this year you knew what restaurant you were going to, you did not know what else he had planned between noon and 7 when your reservation was. You wore a nice dress so you wouldn’t have to change before dinner, you knew you were going to be safe in a dress because Matt would have told you what to wear otherwise, even if he didn’t tell you what he had planned. As usual, Matt was early, this time with flowers and chocolate for you. As soon as you set his gifts down, he pulled you into a big hug, placing a kiss on your forehead.

You pulled his face to yours when he released you to give him a kiss, “I love you so much Matty.”

He placed his forehead on yours and smiled, “I love you, too, angel. I can’t believe a year ago I took you to a dinner that became our first date.”

You spent the next while just sat on your couch enjoying being in the other’s arms, sharing kisses every so often. When you asked Matt what he had planned for the day and when you would have to leave, he told you that what he had planned before dinner was not time sensitive, so you could leave whenever you felt. You liked that answer and snuggled further into Matt’s side, content to stay like that for a little longer.

Your cuddle session was broken early due to your stomach growling which was echoed by Matt’s.

“Well, princess, I think our bodies are ready for our first stop.”

It was only a few minutes after 1, so you could have lunch without ruining your nice dinner. You slipped on your flats and he escorted you to his car, but instead of stopping he continued on and to the cafe you went to when you first met. This meal was a complete 180 from the first, no awkward silences and the general strangeness of being put together with a stranger alone trying to hold a conversation, just comfortable silences and talking about whatever came to mind, and of course Matt paid for the meal. 

After your meal you walked back and actually got into Matt’s car, where he then drove you to the science museum, which was conveniently a couple blocks from the restaurant. As he pulled into the parking lot you let out a screech that could only be likened to a pterodactyl. It was a sound Matt was now accustomed to, and one he expected to hear at least once today. Your excitement got the best of you so as soon as the car was in park you were unbuckling yourself and unlocking the door, not waiting for Matt to turn off the car and open your door. By the time Matt was out of the car and had locked it you were already at the edge of the lot waiting for him to catch up before continuing up the walkway. You knew a lot of the stuff was geared towards kids, but sometimes you enjoyed the nostalgia of seeing all the simple explanations that started your path to where you are today; plus you loved giving Matt mini science lessons, which he also enjoyed even though he knew most of the stuff you talked about anyways. Once, when you asked him if he was annoyed by your lessons on stuff he probably knew and if he wanted you to stop he said it made him happy to see you so excited about what you were talking about and that he loved how smart you are.

When Matt made it to where you stood he took you hand and began to walk, “Princess, I wasn’t expecting you to barrel out of the car as soon as it stopped. But I was expecting the screech.”

You bashfully turned your face away from him at his comment, “Sorry Matty. I’m just so excited, I haven’t been here in forever. Sometimes it is nice to take in science on a child’s level.”

He pulled your hand up and gave it a kiss, “No reason to apologize, angel, I found it adorable. And I agree. If you find everything enjoyable maybe we can bring Rey here over her winter break as a holiday gift.”

“I think she would love that, a day of science with her favorite cousins.”

“I think you mean the science prince and princess.”

You laughed, “Of course your highness.”

When you reached the entrance Matt stopped to buy tickets to the special exhibit and then you were on your way in. You wandered around for two hours until it was your time to go to the exhibit. In that time you explained to Matt and a few children and parents who happened to be near and interested all about photosynthesis, cell division, and different elements at each corresponding area; and for a change Matt got to do the teaching in the area about computers and technology. Before you knew it, it was time for you to visit the special exhibit about the science of Pixar. You spent your time looking at each section, taking pictures with all the character statues, and playing with all the interactive programs; after finishing and browsing the special gift shop for the exhibit and the one for the museum it was time for dinner.

Pulling up to the restaurant left you in as much awe as a year ago, all the glittering crystals and the intensity of the black, white, and red color scheme took your breath away. Again, the hostess knew who he was, and he somehow arranged for you to sit at the same table. Although you saw James waiting on other tables, he was not your server for tonight, but he did stop to say hi since he remembered you from a year ago and knew Matt from his many visits with his family. It was a great meal, and you couldn’t ever decide which meal you enjoyed more, last year’s holds so many memories and budding romance and this year’s is full of so much love and admiration.

As you left the restaurant and waited for the valet to return with the car Matt squeezed your hand to get your attention.

He hesitated before speaking, seemingly nervous about something, “We have one more place to visit. And I have a couple gifts to give you when we get there.”

“You said you didn’t want to do gifts.”

“I didn’t want you to fret about getting me something, Halloween was present enough. But if you decide to get something for me now that is fine.”

“Alright. Where are we going Matty?”

At that moment the valet pulled up and you each got in the car. Once in Matt told you that if you truly thought about it that you knew where you were headed next. You sat there content that he finally told you part of his plans before you got there, because there is only one place he would allude to in that manner, his garden. When he parked you waited patiently for him to come and open your door. You were surprised when you got out and looked up and saw the glow of lights already on and the fact that Matt didn’t need to unlock anything as you walked in.

He noticed your confusion and answered the question before you asked, “Kylo said he would set everything up for me and then leave when we were on our way.”

“Set what up?”

Instead of answer with words, he just held up his hand for you to be patient and lead you up the stairs you now knew so well. He hesitated at the top for a moment before opening the door, and when he did and you stepped out you were speechless. There were more lights than normal, streamers, confetti, a basket filled with who knows what, and the tent was set up. Tears of joy streaked down your face without your permission, all you could do was turn and hug Matt. It was all so simple but so thoughtful.

When you found your voice you couldn’t help but ruin the sentimental feeling, “If you expect me to sleep in that tent tonight I sure hope one of your gifts is pajamas.”

Matt lead you to the table that held the basket and sat you down, “Don’t worry, princess, there is. But first there is one other gift I want to give you.” He knelt on both knees so he could look up at your face before continuing, “I thought long and hard about this gift, and I hope it is something that you like and want… Everybody is always pestering us about when are we going to get engaged and get married, and those are far in the future… if they even happen. But as I was trying to figure out the best ways to show you my love I remembered something that isn’t done often.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring box holding an equally simple, but beautiful ring, “My darling (y/n), I want to give you this ring as a promise of my undying love for you and my commitment to our relationship. If and when the time comes I will give you an engagement ring, but for now I offer you this promise ring. A promise for being there for you tomorrow until I vow to be there forever.”

Your tears returned as soon as he pulled out the box, and through your tears you forced out an answer, “I love it Matt. Yes, I will accept the promise ring.”

He slipped the ring onto your right ring finger, too many people you know would flip out in excitement if it were on your left, and pulled out a matching one for him that he had you put on him. After that he joined you on the bench and gave you a big kiss full of all the love he had for you. He wasn’t sure if you would accept the ring, he didn’t spend a lot on them just in case, but he did have them engraved.

He broke the kiss at that thought, “Angel, look inside the band.”

You took off the ring as he did with his own and looked on the inside of each to find a matching phrase, “Je t’aime,” and your tears were back.

“Babe, I think I’m going to need some water to rehydrate after all these tears.”

He pulled out some things from the basket, “Got some right here, and some tissues.”

“Thank you.”

You really couldn’t think of anything to say so you just drank some water and leaned onto Matt. He pulled out a matching warm pajama set when you first yawned and made you go change. Before he got into the tent after he changed he turned off most of the lights so it wouldn’t be completely dark if either of you had to leave the tent before dawn.

He smiled when he entered the tent and saw you twirling your ring around your finger, he was happy you loved it. While the two of you laid next to each other he couldn’t help but plan out how and when he would give you the next ring, the one currently placed in a regular box in his night stand that silently called his name on sleepless nights. You always told his pestering family not while you are undergrads, so maybe in two years after graduation. He had time to figure it out.

He leaned over and kissed your temple, “Happy one year anniversary, my beautiful princess.”

You turned and gave him a kiss in your sleepy haze, “Happy anniversary, my handsome prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added an actual total chapter count. Right now I have 3 more parts planned out but more may come to mind, so watch that number.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
